Uprising: Hades City2
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: Kenta and Anais joined a secret organization in order to stop Dr. Ziggurat, who is revealed to be alive, from launching Hades City-2 that can destroy nature and turning world into synthetic world.
1. Joining a secret club

**Chapter 1- Joining a secret club**

Kenta get a free ticket to Elmore in order to meet in there, to take Hades Inc. down in a club. He packed his suitcase as he goes without permission, Ginga already told him to not do so, because he is too young. And as he arrived in Elmore, he says in confusion: "Where I must reside?" Kenta says confusingly. He suddenly ponders around the Wattersons' house. Kenta goes in the chimney and landed at the fireplace.

"Hey, who are you?" Anais suddenly said. "Huh? AAAAH!" Kenta was frightened. "Be calm! I was planning to go to a club, in order to take Hades Inc. down." Anais says. "Hades Inc.? I know that! I also secretly join that club!" Kenta says. "However…" Anais says while she flashbacks.

-Flashback—

"Anais, you can't join that club. You can't because what? You are only four." Nicole says. "But please understand, Mom! I get a recommendation to join that club!" Anais holds a letter to join that club. "I am sorry, but no means no. Go back to your bed." Nicole rips off the letter into pieces.

Flashback end

"But I turn it back into a letter smartly." Anais says while holding off her laugh. "Heheh, nice plan, Anais. Good then. I also secretly keep the letter from Ginga." Kenta hold the letter.

"Now let's go. The meeting starts off 10 minutes more!" Kenta says. "But the HQ is extremely far!" Anais says worriedly. "Don't worry, I know what to do!" Kenta smirked.

VROOOOOM!

The motorcycle speeds up with high speed. "We are a secret agent! WAHOOO!" Kenta says. "That's the HQ!" Anais pointed.

At the HQ—it is mostly consist 24-27 years old people. "Okay, Hades Inc. is going to have risen again. I have recruited intelligent person." The head of the club, Nicho says.

"But look. You recruited kids also?" Ben, the secretary, pointed to Anais and Kenta. "They have an extremely high IQ. I am sure they can do it." Nicho says calmly.

"Now we meet in here is to discuss that Dr. Ziggurat is revealed to be alive and after be informed that Nemesis has been beaten by Ginga, he is going to launch the second Hades City. The Hades City-2 has a slightly more dangerous effect than its old form—which not only destroys the world nature—even the entire world can be turned to synthetic world where trees does not exist!" Nicho says in a deep voice.

"Ow. Well, it is septuply dangerous!" Kenta says. "I ever watch about Hades City-1 takedown and all we need to do is only destroying the spiral core." Anais inputed. "But this time Ziggurat has made tougher soldiers from robots!" Nicho says, pointing to the screen that Dr. Ziggurat has made Hades Robots.

"But I know how to short-circuit them." Anais says. "With your physic lesson, Anais?" Kenta asked. "Well, you got that." Anais says.

"So we are in a very important mission, stopping Hades City-2 to rise!" Nicho says. "Yes!" everyone cheered.


	2. Hades City 2 Sneakout

**Chapter 2- Hades City-2 Sneaking**

The next day, Ginga was looking for Kenta who has gone missing. "Where is Kenta? I told him to not join that organization!" Ginga wondered through Elmore. Ginga didn't realize there is Nicole in front of him and—

BANG!

"Who is that? Can you please see your way?" Nicole was strikingly angry. "Oh, it is you, Ms. Nicole. Did you see Kenta?" Ginga asked. "No, I didn't see him. Besides, did you see Anais?" Nicole asked back. "I don't see her, Ms. Huh. I already asked him to not join that organization! He is still too young!" Ginga said mockingly.

"Do you mean that organization? I also remind Anais to not join that organization!" Nicole says. "Maybe they… JOIN THAT ORGANIZATION?!" Both Ginga and Nicole say it in a same time.

Meanwhile, in the HQ…

"Attention, attention! We have received a message from Dr. Ziggurat!" Nicho turned on the projector. "In my attempt to futuring the world, I have created Hades City 2, and you can't even stop me, because I have the guard robot! And mark that the deadline is 1 days more! Dr. Ziggurat out." Dr. Ziggurat smirks.

"There is no time anymore, Anais! Nicho says we are going to stop him at 2 days more. We must go by ourselves!" Kenta says. "Yes, let's pack up!" Anais says.

At night, 10 PM

Kenta picks up his flying skateboard and Anais powers up her jet. They go to New York, as it is quite far.

At the jet field, the guard was sleeping when he spots something and wakes up. "Get here, boy…" Ginga, who is actually the thing, tiptoes. "Who's there—OW!" the guard is been punched by a cat—who is actually Nicole. "Ginga, it is clear! Go stole that jet!" Nicole pointed to the jet field. Ginga and Nicole quickly hijack the plane.

Hades City 2, New York

Kenta and Anais arrive in Hades City 2. "Now we must deactivate it before the deadline—40 minutes more!" Kenta whispered. "Okay!" Anais agreed.

Suddenly, when they phased the white line of Hades City 2, it turned red. "Nice try, Kenta Yumiya and Anais Watterson. But you will not ever going to fail my plan." Dr. Ziggurat smirks evilly.


	3. Captured

**Chapter 3- Captured**

Kenta and Anais continue to walk through Hades City 2. "It seems to be unusually quiet. They must not notice us yet." Kenta says. "This is our chance. Come on!" Anais pulls his hand.

Dr. Ziggurat was watching them through the monitor. "Kenta Yumiya and Anais Watterson. You will not fail my plan easily like that. Team robot 1, ambush them!" Dr. Ziggurat screams.

A group of robots appeared to ambush them. "No! That Ziggurat guy must have found us!" Anais says. "Leave it to me." Kenta launches Flash Sagittario. "Go, Sagittario! Special move, Diving Arrow!" Diving Arrow blows the robots and the two continues rushing to Hades City.

Kenta and Anais succeed to get into Hades City core and go down to the core, but were ambushed by the robots. Anais repeatedly rubs her feet in order to short-circuit them, and she was successful.

They arrived in the generator of Hades City 2. Meanwhile, Ginga and Nicole arrived in Hades City 2. "Quick, Ms! We are almost late to save them!" Ginga runs panickly. The robots suddenly ambushes them but was easily brushed off by Ginga launching Big Bang Pegasis.

Back in Kenta and Anais, they arrived at the main core. "Now what we do is…" Anais pulls out her laser gun. Meanwhile, Dr. Ziggurat presses the launch button. Suddenly Hades City 2 shakes when Anais is about to shoot the main core. "Oh, no! Ziggurat has found out our whereabouts!" Anais says, holding her head in fear.

The robots also capture them as Anais and Kenta attempt to release themselves and put them on Faust's original place. "Now what we gonna do?" Kenta asked. "I don't know! We must free ourselves or we will be brainwashed!" Anais says.

Suddenly, Ginga and Nicole appeared to save them. "Mom!" Anais says. "Ginga!" Kenta says happily. "Hold on, you two! We will release you from there!" Nicole called. "Kenta! Kick that ball!" Ginga called. Kenta kicked the boulder ball and broke the rope that tied him and Anais.

"Good, now we got only to destroy the core!" Kenta says, pointing to the core room. The four rushes there as they are ready to destroy the core!


End file.
